Here we go again
by It's always me
Summary: So it's  the third year at anubis house what happens this time? What are they searching for now? HUH If you think you know then read and see if your right.  P.S. First fanfic so be easy with my feelings.  P.P.S I probably suck at summaries.
1. New Mystery Already

Hey people this is my first fanfic so don't be like ooh you need to fix that or gosh this is a lame story.  
>I will like it if you did correct me and help me but not like "you spelled a word wrong" I can always learn to spell better I just want you to help me to make the story easier to under stand and if you have questions feel free to ask. <strong>And I does not own anything to do with House of Anubis or any other versions.<br>**

Nina's pov

As soon as I walk up to the place I called home after another long day with the usual stuff with joy and the fairly easy course work I just want to go mine and amber's room and rest for a while.  
>My dream was filled with another locket like my own but where it was wood it was silver and it had a blue stone unlike mine which has a red one.<p>

I just brushed it off as a random dream. Amber came in she said that a sibuna meeting was in order. I wonder whats going to happen now like really we have fond the Cup of Ankh and The Mask of Anubis. Whats next we find the Flail and Crook of Osiris. **AU: Those are really artifacts that have been lost over the years since they were discovered! Gosh I'm a stalker.**That night at midnight we had our first sibuna meeting of the third term, but joy was here I mean we are friends now and she is an official part of sibuna now.

Joy's pov

It felt so weird being here I still had feelings for Fabian but me and Nina had become such good friends after last term. So I made a promise to myself to try and forget those feelings.

"So I bet your all wondering why I called a sibuna meeting right now right" I said  
>They all said " Yes." at the same time.<p>

"I was taking a shower in the girls bathroom and I found a place for Nina's locket so I decided to wait and tell you guys tomorrow but before I could I blacked out and saw Nina's locket and a locket they was the same but different like the jewel was blue and the wood was silver." I managed to say but I started to feel like an idiot for saying it but before I could say just forget it Nina said something.

"OMA ok joy that's a little creepy after school I was sleeping in my room and I had the same vision thing to," Nina said receiving curious and shocked look from the other sibuna members, "does any one have an idea what this means?"

Fabian said " Neens why don't you put the locket against the the switch maybe it has a different locket you two have been dreaming about."

Both Nina and Joy ran into the bathroom to use nina's locket and when she pressed it against the switch the whole house was shaking then Sarah and her parents, Senkara, and Victor Rodenmaar S.R  
>all showed up and said "A new mystery the Chosen sisters and there Osirians will have to complete together"<p>

"you can't fail this time chosen one this is the hardest quest you have done so far. You may use your friends but be warned if either of you fail it can lead to everyone that has seen or heard demise. You have been warned." And with that they all vanished into thin air Nina and joy were looking at each other as if they had just seen a ghost. But they just saw five ghosts.

**And that is the first chapter Please review and tell me what you think and If I should continue.  
>Ooh and remember the authors note at the top love reviews and ways to improve just don't be to simple or to harsh.<br>First three reviews get a shout out and a virtual cookie (::) (::) (::)**


	2. New locket and Worrying talk

So I decided to update even though I didn't 3 reviews **Glares at the reader...  
><strong>

**Important note I forgot to mention that the new term started that monday chapter one was on lets say wednesday.**

**So shout out time To the only person that reviewed**

**Clove15: **Yes joy is the chosen sister. You will just have to vote on it in the poll on my profile to find out joy's Osirian is.

ME-Who wants to do the disclaimer?

No one answers

ME- How about you over there?

Senkara- Me?

ME- Yes you just do its so we can continue the story.

Senkara- This writer haveth no ownershipeth of the house of Anubis but I finally own the mask.

**Laughs evilly.**

Nina's pov

"Another mystery so soon these things usually don't start until a couple of weeks after school starts, but on the third day really? Come on chosen one destiny thing I just want some time to hang with friends before this happened. Ugggghhhh." I said angrily.

"Well the ghosty people said this was the last quest I think" said my favorite blonde amber

"No amber Senkara said it will be the hardest one." Fabian said in a rather frightened tone

"Wait that means there's more after this? Come on guys this is getting worried every time they get creepier and creepier" Alfie said shivering because of fright

All of sibuna stood there in wonder could this be right I mean how many things can the Frobisher-Smythes have taken on their many expeditions in egypt.

Finally they all noticed that a cupboard was open just left of the mirror. Joy took out the only thing in there a silver box with the eye of Horus on it. In it was a the locket that both Nina and Joy dreamed about. Joy opened the locket.** If you pay attention nina's locket opens and in there is a picture of Sarah as a child.** The picture wasn't of Sarah but a boy that looked like he could be Sarah's twin.  
>Joy put the locket on and the gem shined a bright blue closing the panel. Sibuna went to all the known locket indentations and sure enough they opened to.<p>

"Looks like I'm a chosen after all maybe that's why my dad let me stay he thought I was the original chosen but I'm not you are nina." With that they all went to bed it was like 3 A.M and they had to be at school by 7.

Sorry for the short chapter but I won't update until I get three total reviews

Peace out girl scout... l/ ← peace sign with fingers


	3. Unreadable message

**So I own nothing and since there were no reviews I am disappointed in you guys and girls.  
>I am thinking about deleting this story if I get at least one review by Friday I will keep it up.<br>I will also update once a week as long as I get 1 review. Per chapter starting with this one.**

**Okay Eddie is Nina's Osirian and that made me mad because victor's dad's ghost said that the chosen one and their Osirian always end up together. I don't like Neddie.**

**Okay on with the story.**

**Joy's Pov**

"So let me get this right. There are two chosen ones, and they are called the Chosen sisters.  
>Eddie is Nina's Osirian, And some one in they house is my Osirian?" Joy asked rather confused.<p>

The remaining Sibuna members said things like "Yeah" "Pretty much" "That's right".

For the next few day the sibunas searched the house high and low for a clue to get them started but, nothing came.

It had been few weeks since they whole thing with the ghosts and nothing had happened.

0123456789876543210

Today has made it 2 years since the death of Sarah so nina went to Sarah's grave and on her grave stone there was something written there but nina couldn't read it.

She told Fabian about it and her and Fabian visited the grave and he saw it as well but it was blurry they both had the feeling it had to do with the new quest. So they got the rest of sibuna there that Saturday and only nina, joy, eddie,and fabian could see it.  
>Nina and Joy put their lockets on the stone and moved it around until both of the lockets found an indentation to put the lockets in then the golden light focused into a third indentation in the center that took both lockets to fill.<p>

"What are you worthless kids doing here!" Said Sibunas worst nightmare. 

**And that includes the newest installment of HWGA**

**Please review remember one review equals one new chapter.  
>Ohh and the more reviews I get longer chapters will be.<strong>


	4. Finnally we get the message

**Hey my readers! So I am going to update every friday **

**except this friday because this is your update.**

**Me and my cat have been having heated disagreements over what the couples should be.  
>I think Fabina and Peddie.<br>My cat things Ferome and Natricia.  
>Review if you want different couples besides Fabina and Peddie.<strong>

**P.S my cat's name is kitty-kitty, she responds to me shouting at House of Anubis  
>(mostly joy) and I'm like not you kitty-kitty<br>**

**So I don't own anything exempt the second locket and the plot.**

_Nina and joy put both of their lockets into the indentation on sarahs grave stone._

"_What are you worthless kids doing here!" Said Sibunas worst nightmare._

__  
><em>Sibuna turned around to see a mean,old, and creepy looking victor.  
>"We knew Emily to victor you can't keep us away from someone we were so close to."<p>

Amber said in one little breath. Trying to cover the shining bright yellow light.

"Very well,but I want everyone in bed by 9 o'clock tonight I have some business to attend to."Victor bellowed loud enough to make any one in in the cemetery to look at him as if he was some sorta maniac on the loose,** (which he is.)**

Victor then left mumbling something.

**So instead of saying chosen sisters it be chosenS  
>and instead of saying Osirians it will be protectors<br>OK its just easier that way for me oh and all four of them will be called**

**You tell me what you want it to be in the reviews.**

Then that is when the (insert name here) read the message.

"_You have been here before,Go to the hidden door."_

Spelled the light.

They managed to conclude that it was either the hidden door in the attic or the secret door to the study. 

**That's what they thought but were they right?**

**O.K they were but which door is it?**

**FIRST REVIEW GETS A COOKIE (::)**


	5. A Project?

_**So sorry I haven't updated in a while but at least i'm updating now so plz for give me..**_

_**Sooooo I kinda accidentally let my 7 year old nephew play on my laptop and he got on my email and deleted it all so Idk who first reviewer is so virtual cookies for everyone. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**_

_****_After the creepy run in with victor they went back to anubis house.

Once they returned they tried to occupy themselves by doing homework and studying egyptian mythology.

Everyone was busy trying to find out what the clue means.

After supper they were snooping in the cellar.

After an hour and a half they gave up because with all the people searching there wasn't as much space to search as usual.

They decided to give up and retire to their rooms.

"Now class I have a special assignment for the residents of anubis house. So stay after class " Mr. Winkler yelled over the bell.

"Do we have to do another play?" Amber said in a worried tone.

"No amber, but I do want you each to do a special project though."  
>"I call nina as my partner!"<p>

"Actually it will be in groups of three."

"Nina and fabian are my partners!"

"OKAY! amber stop interrupting me.

Now each group will make a model of something that brought the three of you together."

All of sibuna's eyes were on amber shooting daggers and worried looks.

"Now you may go." Mr winkler said with relief,

_

"Guys I know what we can do." amber said to nina and fabian

"what do you want to do amber?" nina asked  
>"We should make a model of the word fabina and a my pink camera that has sparkles."<strong><br>She said sparkles like london from suite life on deck..**

"Do we have to amber?" Nina and fabian said in unison

"yes or I will scream your heads off."

Needless to say they gave in and that will be their project.


End file.
